Missing
by Kaity331
Summary: Kidnapped for 7 years, raised for 3, on her own for 1, missing for almost 11 years. When she comes home, nothing is the same. whos her sibling? what happened to her parents? and who the hell is the Akatsuki! I suck at summeries, but i tried. R&R Please!


Mewl: Spur of the moment, i have no control over this at the moment. my fingers are flying over this really bad keyboard. This may just be a one-shot but who knows. but it will only be displayed as incomplete, or if im in a mood, as complete.

Disclamier - DO NOT OWN ANY ONE (though i wish i owned naru-chan, kiba-kun, deidara-san, and pein-chan) EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTER(S)!

BEGINNING

If I had known that I was going to die, i would've done a lot of things different. First, i would never have become a missing nin, second, i would not have aggravated or gone against him so much, and third, i would've never brought my brother with me.  
So much for that eh?  
Ah hell, i guess instead of confusing you with my regrets, i should start from my beginning, BEFORE i loose my memories. All right! Listen up!

Chapter 1 - Meet the Missing

"There's a place where the garden can take you, through the looking glass." A girl quietly sung, her half lidded dark blue eyes sharp and focused, yet not. "Find a way with the plants, they can take you, to your, past. Chase away all the funny pain, down the rabbit hole." Strawberry blond hair was slightly spiked in the back, barely skimming her shoulders, and the rest of it spiked out at the ends while bangs were swept to the side, hiding her right eye slightly. "And another world awaits, behind the little door." Quietly she opened the door to her prison, taking a step out silently. "You can go ask alice, just why the hatter is mad." Suddenly, shinobi and kunoichi alike surrounded the 18 year old girl, all with kunai and shuriken ready to fire and kill with one hostile movement. The girl grinned wickedly while her eyes flashed black. "All are welcome to Wunderland! Till the queen screams off with your head!" The girl disappeared from their sight, and out of the 30 something ninja there, 5 lost their heads. "And life will always be twisted, when youre living it through the looking glass." A brightly glowing sphere seemed to form and grow around one of the ninja, and just as he struck out and hit it, the sphere exploded, incinerating 3 and injuring 8. "Theres a cat that smiles like the cresent moon, and a caterpillar that needs a life, on top of this mushroom." She reappeared holding two swords completely bloody and still dripping when 10 ninja dropped with pools of blood forming underneath them from the many stab wounds on their chests. "And you can go ask alice, just why the hatter is mad!" An angry looking chakra flowed lightly from the blood covered girl in front of them, her now black eyes filled with anger, but her soft looking pale red lips kept moving while words that flowed with rythmn kept being sung by her soft and strong voice. "All are welcome in Wunderland! Till the queen screams off with your head!"  
Her eyes locked on the remaining 12 ninja before a chessire cat grin spread onto her lips. Her swords were dropped as kunai were thrown and knoced it out of the girls hands. She jumped backwards as more came her way and before she could even dodge, most of them sunk into various parts of her body. "And everything is twisted when youre living it thorugh-" She dropped to the ground in a crouch and flew through 5 handsigns in a flash. 'Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu!' "Next time you see the white rabbit run free, you might not want to follow!" The air she had sucked in a bit earlier, she quickly blew out and twisting wind blades shot towards the vitals of the ninja in front of her, only hitting 5 of them, leaving 7 behind, 2 not injured. "Lose your youth because beauty is truth, its just harder to swallow!"  
Suddenly, a wall of water, a water dragon, and water bullets disguising shuriken all came flying towards her quickly weakening body. Her black eyes widened in fear and as quickly as she could, she disappeared and heavily layered her body in a protective shell and stuck herself to the wall while holding her breath. As it crashed into the spot she was at, the water washed over her, nearly drowning her with the force and current inside of it before dispersing. As soon as she opened her now dark blue eyes, her body and chakra signature disappeared but alas, her voice did not. "So go ask alice, why, the hatter, is mad. She'll turn when you see her, laugh and laugh!" A disturbing chuckle alerted the rest of the anbu in front of her where she was. Quickly they all spun around, their hands moving quickly to perform their jutsus, only to see her gripping her two swords tightly. "All are welcome in Wunderland! Till the queen screams off with your head!" Faster than the eye can see, she ran towards them, and they quickly engaged with the 18 year old kunoichi. Blades flashed, blood spattered, laughter and the song continued. "And life will always get twisted! When you're living, it through, the looking glass!" One of her swords sliced through an anbu with a blank red and blue mask just below his sternum, and with his last gasp, she shrugged him off her sword. "Till the queen, she screams, off with your head..." She turned around and quickly through 5 kunai laced with her wind chakra, towards the remaining 6 ninja, slicing right through their throats. She heard a yell of agony and quickly snapped her head toward the sound. Her pale skin glowed as she walked into the moonlight just in front of the last anbu. She smiled softly and took out her last kunai, her voice softly finishing the song in his last moments. "Theres a place where the garden can take you, through the looking glass." And she knocked him out before releasing her genjutsu.  
All the previous blood disappeared, all the 'dead' bodies were alive and breathing, signalling that some part of their mind lived through what would've been a near death experience filled with turmoil. Her panting was the only really loud thing in the hallway, and as she silently snuck out of the waterfall village, she quickly remembered one thing.  
It was her God Uncle's Birthday in a week.

-TIME SKIP NO JUTSU-

It was a few days before she felt safe enough to take a break in the woods she now hid in. If she could remember correctly, she was heading towards the Village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure. That alone would take a while in getting too. A tired and slightly depressed sigh escaped her lips. A regret prevously shoved down, rose right back up. She couldnt believe she had run away from home, thinking that her parents would love what would be her little brother or sister more. Hell, she was only 8 when she took off, not to mention all the horrors that she had experienced while young and naive. If it wasn't for a busty blond woman who healed her of her many injuries and practically raised the 18 year old and trained the girl to be a kunoichi, she'd have died years ago.  
"Im coming home Mom and Dad." She whispered to the wind. It seemed to carry the message to a couple of separate graves sitting just outside of the Namikaze resident in a clearing where the pair had first met. On the graves were two names that, unknown to anyone, were the parents of soon to be too infamous children.  
Silently the strawberry blond stood up and began walking again, oblivious to the trail of blood behind her, bringing the hood of her black wth a flame design on the bottom cloak up. Quickly glancing up, the young woman estimated that it would be about a two day's travel before she reached Konoha. With a sigh, she jumped up onto a branch and began running at a continuous speed, unknowingly setting her fate in blood.

-END-

Mewl: How was that? Okay? I might update later today, but at the moment im going to go eat lunch. Im starved. 


End file.
